


i feel at home in your skin

by philindas



Series: Apartment Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: A collection of m-rated stories from apartment verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a place to put any smut-central stories for apartment verse so that anyone who isn't in to it doesn't have to worry about stumbling upon it in my family-centric drabbles. Any/everything in this collection with be Philinda and be mature!

The door closes with a snap, and they both sink onto the couch, finally alone. Nearly ten hours of moving boxes and assembling furniture, but their apartment almost looks like home.

Daisy, Fitzsimmons, Mack, and Elena had helped- they’d told Daisy she could stay the night, but she’s merely raised an eyebrow and scoffed before riding back to base with Mack, who’d chuckled a little under his breath as the door shut before them.

“So is it _that_ obvious I want to jump you?” Melinda snorts at Phil’s words, turning her head to look at him, finding his eyes dark blue as he looks at her.

“We did get an off base apartment for a reason,” she reminds him, her fingers drifting to the hem of his shirt, playing with a few fraying strands of thread.

“What, like the fact that you can’t be quiet to save your life?” he replies, amused, and she shrugs, shifting with him until she was straddling his lap, rucking his shirt up until he got the hint and lifted his arms.

“You like that I’m loud,” her voice is low and smokey, drawing a ragged groan from him as he grips her hips, dragging her down into him as he ruts upwards. Melinda moans, head tilting back, and one of Phil’s hands comes up and twines in her ponytail, gripping a little and maneuvering her where he wanted her.

“You want to christen the couch or the bed first?” he asks her, dragging his lips over her collarbone, nipping along the bone and leaving tiny red marks she’d glare at him for later, but she’s too distracted by his other hand kneading her breast to care.

“Bed,” she gasps out, rocking down into him as he twists her nipple through her shirt- she’d lost her bra literally moments after the team had left, leaving him with quite a view through the nearly-sheer white fabric. “I’m too tired to move from the couch when we’re done.”

Phil barks out a laugh at that, tilting her head down to kiss her and stealing her breath as he nips at her lower lip, swiping his tongue against hers. “C’mon, I want you naked.”

Melinda manages to press her hips against his harder before she stands, and Phil groans, standing up with some difficulty, and Melinda snickers, palm skimming down his chest to press against the bulge in his jeans, stroking with light pressure. Phil leaned down, carding his hands through her ponytail as she bit at his lip- one of his hands slid south to cup her ass, squeezing, until they broke apart, panting.

“You mentioned a bed?” Melinda asks almost lazily, cocking an eyebrow as her fingers slowly undo the button of his jeans, and he pushes her forward, both hands on her ass now, guiding her down the hall.

They make it about three steps before he’s got her up against the wall, kissing her with intent as he tugs her shirt up over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up. His hands knead her breasts, thumb brushing erect nipples and drawing the most delightful moans from Melinda as she pushes into his touch. Her hips twitch as he pinches the pink skin between his thumb and forefingers, twisting a little and eliciting a cry from her that as him rutting his thigh between hers.

He leaves her mouth to press kisses down her chest, licking around the raised numb before he sucks her breast into his mouth, sucking hard as she cries out, both hands falling to his hair and trying to tug him impossibly closer.

“God, _Phil_ ,” her voice is throaty, and suddenly he can’t help himself- he shoves his hands down her leggings and into her panties, nudging her thighs apart with his knees and dragging his fingers through sodden folds as she whimpers against him. “Oh- oh; _oh_!”

Phil’s thumb presses heavily against her clit as two fingers push inside her, and Melinda throws her head back against the wall, rocking down onto his fingers hard. She bites her lip, trying to hold in the explosive noises, and Phil takes his free hand and tilts her gaze to his, fingers on her jaw.

“I want you loud. We’re off base. Let me hear you,” his voice has that dominant edge she can never get enough of, and she takes her teeth from her bottom lip and meets his eyes as her lips part.

“More,” she asks, voice rasping, and Phil’s rhythm slows a little as he adds a third finger; he pauses a little as she shoves the leggings down, and she only has one leg out before he’s shoving her thigh into the wall, pressing his fingers higher up inside her. “I like when you get rough.”

Phil groans, burying his lips in her throat and sucking a mark onto her porcelain-pale skin, unable to stop himself- but Melinda doesn’t seem to mind, giving a high keen of encouragement. She didn’t often talk- she was vocal, yes, but it was rare for her to use actual words, so whenever she did, it felt like a treasure.

“I get so wet every time you use your director voice,” her breath is hot in his ear, and he picks up a little speed- she cuts herself off, panting, hips canting into his movement. “I almost can’t stop myself from just sliding my hand into my underwear and getting off right then and there.”

“I’d watch,” he growls into her skin, and one of her hands slides between them, pushing his aside to circle her clit, drawing sharp, panting moans from her that had his dick twitching in his boxers.

“I want you to,” her voice is hoarse, and he presses his free hand into the wall to steady them as her free hand tugged at his zipper, relieving some of the pressure. “I think about you whenever you’re away- how your fingers feel, how your cock feels- how much I miss your tongue inside me.”

She licks at his neck, teeth nipping at his earlobe, and he can’t help himself- he sinks to his knees, pushing her thighs apart and dragging his tongue along the length of her. “Fuck, Phil- _please._ ”

Even from this position it’s clear he has the power- Melinda can only rock down into his face, his tongue pressed as deep inside her as it can get, his nose tight against her clit as his fingers dancing along her perineum, pressing teasingly against her ass. She whined, rutting into his mouth, and he reaches his robot hand up to pinch her clit and push her over the edge as she gushes against him, drenching his chin.

“I want to do that every single night,” he tells her when they’ve both caught their breath, pressed together in the hallway, and Melinda gives a soft, hoarse laugh. He’s still in his undone jeans, erection fighting to be free from his boxers, and her leggings are pooled around her left ankle, her knees shaking.

She kicks the leggings away as he picks her up- her muscles are still undulating against him, and she bites his shoulder, moaning at the spasms in her cunt. He deposits her on the bed, waiting until she was watching before he shoves his jeans down his legs, leaving him in heavily tented red boxers with a growing wet stain on the front.

“Let me see you,” she can hear the begging in her voice, but she can’t stop herself- she wants him, over her and in her, and she feels her mouth water as his hand slips beneath the hem of his boxers, fist wrapping around himself and giving a few short, sharp tugs that leave him groaning. “Please, sir.”

She watches the shiver slip down his spine, the smirk slipping onto his lips at the term, and he slowly lets the boxers fall. Melinda licks her lips, throat going dry, and she rolls onto her back as Phil gets onto the bed, hovering over her and kissing her, messy and deep, as his hands skim her body.

He groans as his hand slips between her thighs, finding her still wet and dripping, and both her thighs are around his hips the next second as his cock presses against her clit.

“Condom,” he groans as she reaches down to align them, unable to help the shallow thrust into her he gives as his head pushes against her opening. She shakes her head, kissing him.

“Let’s try,” she murmurs, lips brushing his, and he doesn’t need any more encouragement to push inside her, grunting at the warm, wet welcome he receives.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he gasps against her mouth, thrusting again, and she moves with him, moaning his name. “You always feel so good for me baby.”

Melinda cries out when he shifts position, brushing against her clit with every stroke- her nails dig into his back, one leg pressing into his side, opening herself more to him, and suddenly they’re both gasping for air as the pleasure between them builds.

“I’m- Phil I’m coming,” she barely has time to warn him before she’s up and over, contracting around him and seeing white, teeth sinking into his shoulder as she screams, heat and desire crashing down around her.

Phil grits his teeth, thrusting her through the aftershocks- she gasps, clutching him to her, before she pulls back and tugs his mouth to hers.

“I want you to come in me,” her voice is a soft murmur, but coupled with the way she was stroking his cheeks and the immeasurable warmth in her dark eyes as they locked with his is enough to break his resolve. Phil thrusts deep once more and holds there, eyes locked with hers as he comes.

Melinda whimpers, thighs clutching his instinctively, wanting him as close as possible as their mouths meet again. They both break apart when oxygen becomes a necessity, and Phil presses a quick succession of kisses to her mouth, nose, and jaw before he pulls out and flops onto his back, groaning under his breath.

“Holy shit,” are the first coherent words out of his mouth, and Melinda huffs, breathless.

“And people think we’re old,” that draws a laugh from Phil, and he leaves to get her a washcloth when they discover her knees are too wobbly for her to stand.

Phil pulls her to the edge of the bed, and it’s a combination of the washcloth and his mouth that clean her up- he coaxes another, softer orgasm from her that leaves her moaning, eyes squeezed shut and hands twined in his hair. He helps her dress in an old shirt that smells like him and a pair of panties, and she snuggles into him the moment he joins her in a pair of clean boxers, forgoing a shirt.

“I love you,” she’s half-sleep as she murmurs the words, his body heat intoxicating against her, and she feels him kiss her shoulder before he kisses her cheek.

“I know. I love you back,” he whispers in reply, sharing her pillow as he holds her tighter. “We’re home, Lin.”

She falls asleep knowing he’s right.


	2. Chapter 2

A solid week of fleeting touches and half-started make out sessions because of Daisy’s vacation at home has left both Phil and Melinda frustrated and on edge. The past month had been trying- dozens of cases and a week with Phil on the Zephyr had left little time for them to be alone, and hormones left Melinda aching more often than not.

Finally, on Friday night, Daisy passes out relatively early, and Melinda’s nearly humming with want. She’s waiting for Phil in their bedroom as he finishes cleaning the kitchen and locks up, and as soon as the door is shut behind him, she’s kissing him, arms around his neck.

Phil groans, hands skimming down her sides to tug her closer to him, nipping at her bottom lip.

“In the shower,” she gasps against his mouth, nails digging into the back of his neck as his hand slid under the hem of her shirt. “It’ll be quieter.”

Phil tugs her into the bathroom, pulling her shirt up over her head before he bends to kiss her again, drawing a sigh from her as her fingers go to the button of his jeans.

“I’ll start the water- you, get naked,” she pants, pushing him away; at his nod, she turned, undoing her bra as she made her way to the shower. Adjusting the temperature, she tugged off her yoga pants and underwear, feeling Phil’s hand touch her back lightly.

Melinda kisses Phil as she backs up into the spray, his hand resting over the small swell of her abdomen as the warm water enveloped them. She sighed, pleasure sinking into her bones as Phil’s mouth moved to her neck. One of his hands cupped her breast as he sank to his knees, kissing her inner thighs as she leaned against the wall.

The first touch of his mouth against her has her crying out, already oversensitive and dripping. She lifts her hand to cover her mouth to stifle the noise, hips jerking as his Phil’s tongue traced her clit, dipping down to tongue at her slit.

“Baby, you have to be quiet,” Phil lifts his head and pants, and Melinda squeezes her eyes shut, lips parting in a gasp.

“Can’t- help it,” she replies, breathless, and Phil gets up with a groan, bending to kiss her. “Inside- please, Phil.”

“I can’t lift you,” Phil confesses, and she nods, kissing him, before she turns around and plants her feet shoulder-length apart, hands on the damp shower wall. Phil kisses her shoulder, hand wrapping around her thigh to open her to him before he pushes inside, and Melinda whimpers. “So hot for me, Lin.”

“I’ve wanted you all week,” she confesses, pushing back into him, swallowing a gasp. “You fee so good- harder, Phil. _Please_.”

With a groan he picks up the pace, hands skimming over her wet skin, biting at her jaw and slipping a hand around to pinch at her clit. She whines loudly, bucking into his touch, and Phil captures her jaw in his free hand, kissing her to muffle the sound. She comes embarrassingly easily, wet and hot and tight around him, and he’s no match for the clenching of her muscles as he comes with a low groan of her name.

Melinda knees are wobbly as they part, and Phil holds her up as they clean up with the now-tepid water- he wraps her in a towel once the water is off, kissing her long and slow and drawing the most satisfying sigh from her.

“Daisy definitely heard that,” she murmured, half-asleep, and Phil chuckled, helping her into one of his old t-shirts.

“Eh, she’ll survive. I was home last time she had Reyes over,” he replies, drawing a smirk from Melinda as they snuggled under the covers, Melinda head tucked under his chin, his hand resting over her middle.


End file.
